


Flying the Friendly Skies

by CrescentMoonRising



Series: The Night is Darkest Before the Dawn [13]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Wedding, Wedding Hijinks, michael fassbender does it again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5535869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrescentMoonRising/pseuds/CrescentMoonRising
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short one-shot that will prequel the next storyline for the characters within The Night is Darkest Before the Dawn. As stated prior, Michael Fassbender and Noelle have a complicated relationship.  When Michael finds out that Noelle and Tom Hiddleston are about to tie the knot (and he’s not invited), he decides to get himself involved….as always…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying the Friendly Skies

_How’s the wedding preparation going? I must tell you I was quite devastated when I found out I wasn’t on the guest list. I might have drunk a tad too much that day, you can ask James. Anyhow, you like my gift, ‘Elle?_

Noelle felt her fingers bore into the skin of her temple before she collapsed in her chair.  Reading this text, and seeing the email in front of her just made matters worse.  She knew there was nothing she could do about it–after all, the fares were paid and to turn down such a gift would be considered rude. Even if it was from one very uninvited guest named Michael Fassbender.

_God. Damn. Him._

Noelle yanked the phone off the counter and responded to the text: _We are having only family and close friends to keep this as quiet as possible.  But let’s be blunt, you knew Tom wouldn’t want you within 100km of Tahiti.  You had to do it, didn’t you?_

She pressed send, while groaning at the bright screen in front of her.  She wondered how in the world she was going to explain this to Tom and  everyone else who was on this flight.  Noelle  decided on texting Luke and having him send out the information, as if it was par for the course for a few celebs on a trip to the islands.  This way, she could delay Tom’s reaction until it was too late.

Her phone _chimed_ again: _Congratulations Noelle, I can only wish you and Hiddleston the best in the years to come._ He managed to attach a few emoticons at the end of a bride and groom and wedding chapel.

She closed her eyes and hoped this would not cause an end to her engagement as they traveled towards their wedding destination.

* * *

As the group of six boarded the Cessna Citation, Ben was the first to let loose, “Now, this? Is how people should fly! This is incredible!”  He danced through the wood-lined cabin, already calling seats up in the front for him and Charlotte.  He sat down and pressed all the buttons in the leather Captain’s chair, reclining all the way and putting his feet up on the footrests.

“Ben, can you wait until we’re at least an hour in the air before you decide to try all the gadgets in here?” his wife groaned before he grabbed her onto his lap and immediately started kissing her neck.  Noelle was next to board and even she found herself in awe at the cabin.

“So this is how the one percent live? Pretty nice,” Noelle murmured as she shook her head at her friends to her left as she sat in her own seat up in the front.  Tom followed, the same look of astonishment on his face.

“I’ve only had the pleasure of doing this once before and it was between Moscow and London for Marvel. This will make heading to Bora Bora a breeze,” he brushed a kiss on Noelle’s cheek before she smiled at him.  Marcella and Luke boarded last and picked seats behind both couples as the attendants floated through the aisle.  Every one of them had a glass of champagne in their hands, a hot towel for their faces and within a few minutes they were checking their seat belts and closing the cabin doors.

Tom held up his glass and smiled, “Thank you to Benedict and Charlotte for this, we can’t thank you enough for such a lovely gesture.” Noelle’s eyes turned to the flight deck, willing them to finish up whatever they needed to do to get the plane off the ground.

Benedict, however, sputtered into his bubbly, “What? The hell are you talking about? You mean the bachelor party? That was a wild night wasn’t it?” Charlotte’s eyes turned to her husband with a murderous glare and Ben tried to diffuse whatever anger she had by kissing her head.

Tom’s confusion reigned on his features as he was not about to let this go, “This private plane? Wasn’t this your idea, and gift?”  

Benedict’s face contorted with a furrowed brow, “Tom, that wasn’t us. We love you guys, but we figured you’d need something else other than a plane.” 

Charlotte chimed in, “Your gift will be at the house when you guys get home.  It wasn’t us, I’m afraid.” Noelle heard the roar of the engines and closed her eyes, knowing five sets of them were upon her.

Tom was the first to speak, “Noelle? I thought you said Ben and Charlotte did this?” Noelle shook her head, a smile encompassing her face, to try and delay the inevitable. She knew in that instant, her cover was blown.

“No, I said we received the flight as a gift, when you assumed it was Ben and Charlotte, well–I wasn’t about to change your mind.”  His face clouded over when he placed  the champagne flute onto their table.

“Noelle?” he said, as the frustration and concern tipped into his voice.

“Luke?” she countered, her own bordering on hysterical, “Do you want to answer this question?” The man sitting behind them looked up with a bemused grin on his face, while he merely shook his head and sighed.

“I’ve dealt with the two of you and your games and insanity for over three years.  I’m so not getting into this conversation,” and he placed his head back into his tablet, just as the plane began to taxi onto the runway. Noelle began to pull at the hem of her cardigan as she turned back to Tom.  His eyes turned much darker than before. 

“ _Noelle_?” he growled.

“Okay, okay!” she gasped, just as the plane began it’s takeoff, “I wasn’t lying when I said this was a gift, it just wasn’t from Benedict and Charlotte, is all.”

“Who’s it from?” Tom asked, now fixated on Noelle’s eyes, to make sure she was telling the truth.  It was Benedict, however, that dissolved into laughter.

“Oh my God, I know who did this and he’s the only one who would,”  Ben giggled as he hunched over into his seat, while even his wife looked on, totally confused.

“It…was a gift….from… Michael.”

“ _Fassbender_?” Tom immediately turned murderous. Ben laughed even harder as both Charlotte and Marcella gasped.  Noelle tried to placate Tom, her hands on his arms, before he yanked them out of her grasp.  

“He knew we were getting married, he point-blank asked me at Comic Con!  Then a week later he sends me a confirmation for a private jet.  I couldn’t reject the gift, he paid a lot of money for this!”

Tom seethed in his seat, “Exactly! He did this on purpose! Just to show me up one last time that he’s better than me. Of course, he had to do it because you’re involved.” He crossed his arms before he grunted the finale to his tirade.

“You could have said no.” 

Noelle’s frustrations broke loose and she snapped at Tom, laced venom peppered her words more than she wanted, but she was done with the two of them and their feud.

“No, I couldn’t, and you know it.  You have this petty thing between the two of you and it’s become ridiculous. We skipped hours of security and queues at Heathrow so we could get on this plane to head straight to our wedding.  No difficulties with no hassles.

“You two want to get into a pissing contest for the rest of your lives, be my guest. I’m happy, as well as everyone else on this plane, that we’re flying to paradise in comfort.  If that’s him winning this round, then congratulations to him.  Did you ever stop to think that you won _me_ in the end!?” Noelle got up from her seat, even though the plane was not leveled off and stumbled through the small aisle.  

Tom immediately ran after her, grasping her by the waist and directing her into the small galley where they bumped into the countertops.  Noelle pushed him away, but he leaned against her sides, effectively trapping her into his grasp.

“Noelle–Noelle, listen to me. You’re right–I have you and that’s more than I could have asked for in a million years. It’s just…he…” Tom struggled with words, which was a rarity.  

“I know what you mean, but I really think he was being kind to both of us. He tried– in his very, _very_ , aggravating way,” Noelle tilted her head and looked at Tom, while they both attempted to keep their balance in the back of the plane.

Tom nodded, “Fine, let’s just not talk about it and I’ll use this plane for it’s every advantage on the ride there and back. Think they have caviar in here?” He started looking in the cabinets and Noelle burst into laughter.

“We can ask one of the attendants, or Ben, I’m sure he’s already found all the food,” she winked before they went back to their seats as the plane finally leveled out on it’s way to Tahiti.  


End file.
